Right Here
by o0oBishieo0o
Summary: Songfic deathfic Dark. My first ever real attempt at a HP fanfic let alone a DracoHarry. I guess it could be classed as an AU Its also slightly OOC. Rated according to context. Please RR!


**Disclaimer&Warning:**

I do not own **ANYTHING!** "Harry Potter" and all its characters belong to the amazingly fantastic _"JK Rowling"_ This is **NOT** me! If it was. I would make Draco and Harry fall helplessly in love and run away together I am claiming to rights to this whatsoever. So you cant sue! ha! The song featured in this fic is owned by _"Staind" _this is also **NOT** me.

Now onto the warning. This story is **MILD** slash it is based on a Draco/Harry relationship although im guessing it could be portrayed as Draco and Harry being just really good friends. But since when have D&H been good friends! snickers So take it as you will. If the thought of slash makes you sick to your stomach, dont read! simple as really. I refuse to acknowledge any flames that may be sent my way.

Also this fic is **EXTREMELY DARK!** it can be classed as a "deathfic" although its pointless and is basically an **AU** because of the fact i've not kept to the books way of plot etc etc. Its still dark. So if your suicidal or just cant hack it. Dont read either I don't want to recieve e-mails claiming I was the cause of so-in-so's death or whatever.

After all my rambling. Please enjoy! this is my first ever real HP fanfic as Im usually the one reading the fics-so comments are most welcome. Please R+R! sankyuu!

**Right Here**

The room was hushed into somber silence as the large ebony box was carefully-slowly carried from the towering, vast double doors at the entrance of the hall. The ceiling instead of shimmering gayly with an assortment of candles-rippled with dark ominous rain clouds. Almost as if-despite being conjured by a wizard, it had a mind of its own and couldn't help its depressive mood. Soft rain began to fall about the large expanse of the room where the significant house tables once stood. The small droplets coating the silent occupants and their surroundings-mimicking the tears adorning so many shock-stricken faces. Apart from the standing figures only one table was present in the Great-Hall at this time, standing proudly at the center of the congragation. The mahogany- covered in white lillies which were placed on every available area of wood.

The flags dancing on the breeze against the stone walls shone red and gold in their entirety. The Gryffindor lion gracefully rearing its paws on the fabric-fiercly claiming authority over the crowd once again. As it had done ever since the year Harry-Potter began to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made  
I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

Among the figures standing below the magnificent skyline display Draco Malfoy shifted nervously, ears tinged a light pink and frozen due to the wind drifting throughout the hall. Not that he cared, his entire body was numb-his form stoicly clamped to the spot inwhich he was standing rigidly-as if willing himself to stay upright.

The houses weren't clumped together at this time nor in their own respective sections, they were mixed-spread out. It was an almost unconcious action. None of the students seemed to realise they weren't within the confines of their own particular house-they didn't seem to realise whom they were standing next to. Or perhaps they did but just didn't show any signs of apparent knowledge to the situation.

Everywhere he looked Draco could see a flash of blue next to a soft yellow, a shred of green pressed against a blazing partition of red-colour darting everywhere. At this moment there seemed to be no predjudices, no complaints.

There was also no Blaise to discuss the expense of the pitch-black special occasion robes he was wearing. No Crabbe or Goyle to smirk and roll his eyes at. Both were sitting blanked faced in a corner. The void of lonliness which had recently taken up residence in the pit of his stomach began to bubble and froth vicously once more, Draco couldn't remember a time when he had felt this lost, this seperated from everything. Instead he was placed next to two Gryffindors which were currently clinging to each other for support, both faces starkly white against the darkened room, the only colour etching their features being the numerous scrapes, cuts and half-healed scars littering the maps of their flesh. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley had chosen to keep their battle-wounds, announcing to the healers, which had rushed to tend to them- that they didn't want any of their past forgotten-it was far too precious in their minds.

Draco felt a burst of unspoken comfort radiating from the two despite the fact they both were almost falling apart-it almost helped to dispel the sickening silence that had fallen across the room.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

The box was moving once more, slowly almost serenely gliding toward the large table at the center of the crowds line of vision. The box being neither hurriedly pushed or shaken-almost as if its contents were of the purest gold.

A revered hush fell over the expanse once more. The small sobs, squeaks and gasps fading away against the sound of the moving footsteps and the soft rain falling about the stone of the hall. Finally reaching its desired destination the box was lowered gently onto the large table-the wood groaning mournfully against the new weight as it was carefully applied, the silver fixings of each handle glinting brightly and richocheting against every touchable surface.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

"Although it is now a dark occurance that has befallen both the school and the wizarding world. The same occurance that has brought us all together as one today. The light will soon shine through the dim. The danger we once felt, is no more. We can grow, learn and love whole-heartedly without fear"

Albus Dumbledor paused for a moment. Voice cracking against the silence as he gently placed his hand against the cold-hard box by his side. His elderly fingers absently stroking the wood as if to grab at some sort of comfort.

"However-the quest for peace does and has come at a price. There have been sacrifices."

Stopping once more the bearded man smiled sadly at his pupils. Wishing he could have prevented this-wishing he could stop the tears. Wishing not for the first time in his long life that he could have been stronger, wiser and hadn't made so many wrong decisions.

_I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending it's as much as i can take  
And you're so independent  
You just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break._

"The man that has been placed now by my side. Will be missed, deeply, honestly and completely. I say man-for this loved one was no boy. Thousands will mourn his passing. We will never forget what he has done and we will never be alone in our grief. This brave strong young man, whom once was doubted and ridiculed will always remain deep within our hearts and thoughts. His sacrifces will be remembered and honoured as a true Gryffindor would"

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting._

_I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you  
I needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you_

"Let it be known-as we say our goodbyes. That in this life. "Harry James Potter" was and will always be loved"

Choking on the last of his words, the headmaster moved aside allowing the students before him to rush forward. To touch, cry and place flowers on the magestic ebony coffin seated on the table.

The rain began to fall harder as the students milled about, holding one another for support. The droplets gaining in size and momentum almost as if the heavens were crying for the figures below.

_Why can't you just forgive me?  
I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way  
But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting._

Draco didn't notice the rain or the fact his robes and hair were beginning to become plastered to his skin. He felt nothing.

He didn't care about the looks of the students standing beside him, he was void of emotion.

Placing his hand in the now damp pocket of his robe, the blonde allowed himself a small smile as his pale fingers came into contact with a soft silky material. He stroked at it gently, winding the chord against his fingers-making a ring out of what would have looked like a lock of hair to someone viewing it, the same colour as the coffin he was walking toward.

_But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting._

The blonde allowed his knee's to buckle when his legs had finally reached their destination, his taught features not even flinching as his knee-caps came into contact with the hard stone beneath him. He ignored the sickening crack and waves of newly formed agony now fluctuating through his body as he gently moved forward and placed his lips against the casket. Blocking out the shocked gasps and trying desperatly to recreate the feeling of flesh he had once felt in his past.The kind of pressure emitting only from the actions of the memory which was now resting peacefully amongst the crimson lining. Draco almost refused to believe it was cold eternity his lips were now coming into contact with.

_But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting._

Shakily easing himself up onto unsteady feet. Draco Malfoy turnt his attention towards the door.

For the first time in his life, he was really crying.

For the first time in his life.

He didn't care who watched him.

**End.**

**EndNotes:**

I dedicate this strange little ficcie to my friend Jyz-chan! because she is a fellow Harry/Draco worshipper and I felt that she needed a fic dedicated to her and her greatness


End file.
